Rainfall (FernClan)
'''Rainfall '''is a Medicine Cat of FernClan, a fanon clan made by Osprey7707. Please ask me before using her anywhere. Appearance '''Rainfall '''is a Ragdoll-British Shorthair mix, with short silver fur and dark grey stripes running from her head to the tip of her tail and dark grey paws. Her eyes are light blue, and she has an extrimely long tail. Her belly and the tips of her ears are white, and she has dark grey markings under her eyes. Personality Around most cats, '''Rainfall '''acts formal and logical, rarely attempting to seem like a friendly cat. She will snap at any cat who attempts to call her weak due to her blindness. Despite that, she accepts help from cats, but only if she feels she truly needs it and there is no other way. Around cats she knows well, such as Brookstar and Honeybird, she acts more cheerful, often attempting to amuse them, with varying rates of sucess. She is more open to helping cats outisde the Clans, having experienced their life while in exile for attempting to prove that MoonClan were acctually dark forest cats. She usually avoids the subject of her discovery, as it beings back horrible memories. History '''Rainkit '''was born in a litter of three along with Brookkit and Bubblekit , to Martentail and Spitepool. She was the first cat to be born blind in FernClan during their residence in The Valley. When he learned of his daughter's blindness, Spitepool started teaching Rainkit the different scents and sounds of the valley from an early age, knowing the steep ledges and many predators of The Valley would be ten times as dangerous to a blind cat then a normal one. Rainkit had trouble learning, as she was constantly getting distracted or not remembering anything, but by four moons old she'd gotten the hang of most of the scents. During this time she also befriended Ghostkit, bonding with her over the fact that they were both different from their Clanmates. Due to an infected rabbit epidemic, she and Ghostkit's brother, Lonekit, were made apprentices four days late. At first, there was a lot of confusion with ho to make who's mentor, but in the and, Rainkit and Lonekit's brother, Maplekit, both became Medicine Cat apprentices, training under Clearwing as the old medicine cat had agreed with Reedstar that Rainkit could never become a warrior, while Maplekit was chosen by MoonClan to be her apprentice. During their apprenticeship, Rainpaw and Maplepaw became close friends, mostly over the fact that Maplepaw always reminded Rainpaw which herbs to use and Rainpaw always explained to Maplepaw how to use each herb better then Clearwing could explain it. They often went herb gathering together, and Maplepaw would describe the surrounding territory to her until she could picture it to avoid running into trees or falling into ditches. However, the apprentices' skills weren't completely even. Maplepaw always seemed to have a stronger connection with MoonClan. He was warned by their warrior ancestors before the river in the valley flooded and before a greencough epidemic. Meanwhile, Rainfall had only been able to see and travel around MoonClan's hunting grounds. She had not been able to see any cats. A few moons after her apprenticeship begun, Rainpaw was first contacted by MoonClan. Shockingly, the first cat she met was Moonsong, the founder of MoonClan. The MoonClan cat told her she had a destiny in front of her that no other FernClan cat had ever had. The nights after that, she started meeting with two MoonClan warrior sknown as Silverstorm and Bristleclaw to train her skills in battle and as a medicine cat. WIP Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Former Outsiders